


Foot Massages Are Serious Business

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision gives Wanda a foot massage.  After they get interrupted a couple times, they chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Massages Are Serious Business

"Your feet ache?" said Vision, dressed in a plum-colored sweater and tan slacks. He had been sitting on the couch, reading Solaris. Now he could easily just flip through the book in a second and be done with it but he was leisurely enjoying the book about a man stuck in a station that hovers above a sentient planet that seemed to want to communicate with him and his fellow scientists but whose attempts had already driven one of them to commit suicide. 

"Mm, hmm," said Wanda as she walked up to him. "What are you reading?"

"A very interesting book about an alien the size of a planet trying to communicate with humans using physical manifestations of their most deeply held memories. Unfortunately, it is highly traumatic for all the people involved. Would you like to read it?"

"I prefer something a bit more . . . cheerful," said Wanda. 

Vision noticed she was wearing socks. "Do you want me to rub your feet?"

"That would be nice."

Vision was rather amused by the pretense that she hadn't come in for that express purpose. He did not mind, however, as often it put her in the mood for cuddling or even sex. That was just fine with him.  
She laid down on the couch as he put the book on the table next to the couch. He did not need a bookmark as he recorded the page he had left off. After she put her feet in his lap, he started on the arches of her feet and smiled at the happy little noises she was making as he traced circles on the soles of her feet with his thumbs.

"Can I be next?"

Vision turned to see a smiling Natasha. Wanda held out her hand and angry red sparks whirled around it. "Go get Clint or Tony to rub your feet. He's mine."

"Greedy," said Natasha with no real heat and she walked away.

"I could do hers as well."

Wanda depowered her hand and put it back on her stomach. "No way. If word gets out how good you are at this, there'll be a line." After five minutes, they were once again interrupted. 

"So a dollar a minute?" said Clint, dramatically waving a sock-clad foot near the both of them.

"Go away or I'll set your stinky socks on fire," said Wanda. "And you sound like a cheap pervert."

Clint exercised a modicum of self-preservation and put his foot back down on the floor. "I am not cheap."

After he walked away, presumably to join Natasha, Wanda scowled. "They're awful."

"Yes," said Vision, deciding to be agreeable. 

"Vision?"

"Yes, dear," he said, expecting a request to focus more on the balls of her feet. 

"Do you ever wish there was another 'Vision'? I mean someone who's the same as you."

Vision frowned. "I don't see why I would wish that." He often had a mental model for each person he knew and would occasionally run simulations when trying to predict behavior. It never ceased to astonish him how often he was surprised.

"I was thinking maybe you feel like that planet, trying to communicate but people don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I think everybody feels like they have problems communicating. It doesn't really matter who or what you are. As for wanting someone exactly like me, I don't think that would be a good idea. It's telling that in nature, species made of individuals that are too like each other eventually go extinct. It's our differences that make it worth the while to communicate. If I already knew everything you knew and vice versa, there would be no point in conversation. If I had not met you, I would not have spent time figuring out how to give foot massages that seems to attract half the team."

Wanda smiled. 

"Though I admit that I know that people find me off-putting . . ."

"No . . ."

"Yes. I don't mean they hate me. I don't mean that they go out of their way to avoid me. I am just saying that the way I am makes it harder," he said. While he was no naif when it came to emotions as he had spent years watching Tony spending most of the times running from one end of the spectrum to the other, he knew there was a difference in being a spectator and a participant. "However, I persevere because I have faith that we have much to share."

"Just not foot massages."

"No, not foot massages."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Solaris is a real book. It's actually a favorite of mine though it's bit dry and actually kind of a downer. I recommend if you don't mind being reminded of the absurdity of the universe and people in general. 
> 
> I find it interesting that the Vision likes wearing clothes in the film. To me, it suggests that he either enjoys human habits or really wants to put people at ease. 
> 
> I heard that making a model is actually what people do. We all try to predict what the people in our lives will say and do. 
> 
> Cheetahs are a prime example of a species whose members are too genetically similar to each other. http://cheetah.org/about-the-cheetah/genetic-diversity/ I've seen a few up close though behind a transparent wall. They're beautiful creatures.


End file.
